I hate you more than life!
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: Ella era todo lo que nunca quiso. Suigetsu/Karin...


Suigetsu nunca pensó que iba a tenerla a _ella_ metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, tirando de su pelo, tan juntos que no se podía decir en donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, era terriblemente bizarro y excitante –y ¿no lo convierte esa frase en un jodido desequilibrado? Porque, digo_, bizarro y excitante_, no es que vallan juntos- y le gusta, le gusta tanto, y ni siquiera recuerda cómo es que terminaron así, y no puede creerlo.

Ella es todo lo que nunca quiso.

Se llama Karin, Karin y un apellido que nunca recuerda (Suigetsu no está para recordar estupideces), y era la más odiosa chica que alguna vez había conocido, tenía el cabello de color rojo oscuro, cortado en puntas disparejas, como diciendo me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mi cabello olía a cigarrillos, ginebra y perfume caro, y usaba gafas, y era extraño porque la hacían ver sexy – como en uno de esos clichés eróticos- no es que Suigetsu tuviera sueños húmedos con ella, no, que va…

La conocía desde el primer día de clases de la secundaria cuando ella llego, con su prepotencia y su sarcasmo y le dijo "_Oye, tu! cara de tiburón_–ese era un apodo que hasta el día de hoy ella usaba-, _déjame pasar, maldita sea…" _y a esto le siguió un _" ¿Cómo me dijiste, pelos de zanahoria?"_ (No tenía que ver con el hecho de que los dos fueran unos cabrones pero simplemente no congeniaban) y una batalla de improperios gritados a todo pulmón comenzó en medio del pasillo, y formaron tanto alboroto que lo suspendieron por dos días, pero a ella como era la nueva y toda esa mierda – sin contar con que Tsunade es una jodida feminista y además lo odia, por supuesto- , solo a él lo suspendieron, y a ella no le hicieron nada, aunque no es como si la suspensión le importara una mierda – de hecho a Suigetsu lo menos que le importaba en el mundo era el jodido colegio- pero fue un golpe a su ego el perder contra la pelos de zanahoria, y desde ese día es que la odiaba. Se paso toda la secundaria inventándole sobrenombres, gritándole, gastándole bromas, y peleando con ella, era una autentica zorra, lo comprobó cuando ella conoció a Sasuke, vamos, que era guapo –según las chicas- y toda esa onda pero era un cabrón con problemas mentales, sociales, y familiares, y ella se le tiro encima como un puta rata al queso, y Suigetsu sintió algo dentro de él retorcerse desagradablemente cuando la vio allí, cambiando completamente de actitud, poniendo una voz melosa y parpadeando lentamente, sonrojándose, todo por el bastardo de Sasuke, no pudo evitar empezar a picarla diciéndole lo puta que se veía.

Era totalmente repugnante.

Ahora estaban en el bachillerato, de nuevo en mismo curso con los mismos idiotas y por supuesto con la cuatrojos de Karin y, joder, era la mierda más aburrida del mundo, bueno, siempre podría contar con Jugo para que le soplase las respuestas de los exámenes –Jugo siempre ha sido el mejor de los amigos, pero Suigetsu no se lo dice porque Suigetsu no anda por allí hablando mariconadas- y ahora bien podría saltarse las clases, asique no viendo nada que hacer, y con una flojera enorme de enfrentarse a la loca de remate de profesora de química que era Anko-sensei – que por sierto estaba muy buena, pero le faltaba un tornillo, además de que siempre que tenía un rato libre se iba a follar con Kakashi- corto por lo sano y decidió irse a sentar en la azotea, a hacer nada. Y cuando entro, ella estaba ahí, inclinada sobre el barandal, y el sol pegándole en la cara, y sus ojos cerrados, y sus mejillas coloreadas por el calor, y el viento moviéndole el cabello, y su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente, y…

Y Suigetsu se dio cuenta de lo buena que estaba Karin.

Ese descubrimiento lo turbo, nunca pensó en Karin como una chica, una de verdad, no una zorra o una arpía, sino, una chica, nunca pensó en que su piel es tersa, su cabello suave y brillante, en sus uñas con perfecta manicura, sus manos pequeñas, su cuerpo lleno de curvas…

Karin en verdad era una chica, una que estaba muy buena.

Suigetsu decidió nunca, nunca más en lo que le quedaba de vida, pensar en ello.

Entonces Suigetsu estaba de cumpleaños, y Suigetsu amaba su cumpleaños, es la excusa perfecta para hacer una fiesta, para beber mucho alcohol, y era terriblemente estúpido que Karin fuera a esa fiesta, pero Naruto es alguien muy insistente, y Karin fue de todos modos, y se vistió con su minifalda, su pequeña –extremadamente pequeña- blusa que dejaba al descubierto su estomago y un hombro, y sus botas que le llegaban a la rodilla, su chaqueta de cuero, y su perfume caro, y era asquerosa porque parecía una zorra de cuarta, una jodida puta, y "puta" era un apodo que a Suigetsu le encantaba usar con ella.

Karin no era verdaderamente una zorra, pero lo parecía, y eso era suficiente.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Suigetsu no estaba borracho, pero casi, y Karin no se emborracha en ningún lugar que no sea su sala de estar, y los dos están casi cuerdos – casi, recuérdenlo- y Karin quiere ir a mirarse al espejo, porque cuando no se ha mirado en mucho tiempo siente que olvida cual es su imagen, y quiere ir al baño, y la casa de Suigetsu es terriblemente grande, y una vez mas lo encuentra un imbécil porque…

¿Para qué mierda quiere una casa tan grande si vive ahí prácticamente solo?

Suigetsu es un imbécil y aunque sus padres estén en el dios de turno sabe dónde, y su hermano este muerto, y tenga un millón de problemas en todas partes, Karin no lo compadece…

Karin no se compadece de nadie.

Y por fin encuentra el baño, y se mira en el anhelado espejo, y ve su reflejo, su cabello rojo y sus pestañas largas, y su cuerpo hecho de curvas –curvas peligrosas- y siente alivio, se arregla un poco, verifica que se imagen es tal cual como hace dos horas, y se va, y hay alguien, alguien afuera del baño, y es Suigetsu y no lo había visto en toda la noche, ni siquiera para decirle feliz cumpleaños, ya, que fue a su fiesta y todo, pero no le va a andar diciendo esas estupideces tampoco, y – Ah, viniste zanahoria…- dice Suigetsu y recuerden el "_Casi _cuerdo", y la voz le suena ronca, y sonríe de medio lado, arrogante, porque Karin sin-apellido-disponible-en-su-memoria está en su casa, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, y a Suigetsu nada le da más placer que ver a su enemigo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, como cuando él tenía que decirle feliz cumpleaños a Mangetsu aunque el cabrón hubiera sido el mayor de los cabrones esa semana, pero al revés, porque Mangetsu ya no está, y no lo extraña, y ni siquiera ha derramado una lagrima por él, por su muerte, pero la verdad es que a Suigetsu le encanta engañarse ¿Saben?, y ahí esta Karin para distraerlo mientras este a su alcance y –Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames Zanahoria, cara de pez- y sigue estando _"Casi_ cuerdo" y la voz de enfado de Karin se ha vuelto repentinamente sexy – huuy, que delicada, mejor me voy…- y en verdad quiere irse, antes de que empiece a pensar en cómo es que se vería Karin, con su enfado y su prepotencia, y solo sus gafas puestas, solo eso, sobre su cama y… y da media vuelta para irse porque su imaginación lo traiciona y –Suigetsu…- oh, mierda, ella nunca lo llama por su nombre, lo pillo volando bajo, así que se detuvo automáticamente, estático, sin dar vuelta a mirarla, pero tampoco siguió caminando, - Fe-feliz cumpleaños…- y Karin lo dice tan estrangulado, como forzando sus cuerdas vocales para crear juntas esas silabas y formar esas simples palabras, y ella ahora también da media vuelta y quiere escapar porque odia, en verdad odia, decirle palabras amables a Suigetsu, pero ya es tarde y ellos están "_Casi_ cuerdos" y el _casi_, casi siempre lo arruina todo, y ahora Suigetsu definitivamente la quiere, la desea tanto que duele, duele desde la punta de los pies hasta el pelo, y es más rápido que ella, y vuelve a dar media vuelta y la tira del brazo, tan bruscamente como lo es él mismo, y ella no tiene tiempo ni de procesar lo que está pasando, y ya está atrapada entre la puerta de la habitación de Suigetsu y él mismo, y lo tiene tan cerca, y sus ojos son violetas, y la atrapan, y la seducen y no sabe que mierda pasa pero lo besa porque esta "_Casi_ cuerda" y su aroma la envuelve y sus cuerpos están pegados y no lo puede soportar.

Y Suigetsu es asqueroso, y lo está besando, y le encanta y definitivamente esta loca, pero por lo menos sabe que no es la única.

Y es así como Karin termina metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, y no lo cree, no lo cree, y no lo cree, pero así es, y le encanta, es como flotar hasta el cielo, y dejarse caer de golpe, y sentir el vértigo retorciéndole el estomago, y Suigetsu sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y al otro día, cuando Karin despierta, y esta desnuda, sabe lo que paso, porque esto no es una película y ella si sabe dónde y con quien se encuentra apenas abre los ojos, pero aun así no se lo cree, y la mano de Suigetsu está sobre su cintura y su pecho pegado a su espalda y, con un demonio, sigue gustándole, no debería, definitivamente no debería gustarle, pero le gusta y se siente en uno de esos sueños -pesadillas- que a veces tiene y espera despertar en cualquier momento, pero sabe que eso no pasara.

Y se va silenciosamente porque por alguna razón duele.

Se encuentra de nuevo con Suigetsu el lunes, en la escuela, y él hace como que no ha pasado nada, y Karin lo evita, lo evita porque cuando lo ve ni siquiera se le ocurre algún insulto para decirle, solo puede pensar en que se acostó con él, y le gusto, y duele, duele algo pero no sabe exactamente qué. Pero Suigetsu es alguien extraño, y no puede dejar de molestarla, y Ino Yamanaka es mas lista de lo que parece, ella sabe que algo pasa porque ella es experta en descifrar a las personas pero no dice nada, y Suigetsu no sabe lo que quiere –nunca lo ha sabido- pero Karin es la cosa mas excitante, y asquerosa y bizarra del mundo –de su mundo- y sabe lo que no quiere, y no quiere dejar de ver a Karin, nunca…

Y de nuevo es fin de semana, luego de una larga semana de Karin evitándolo, y Suigetsu consigue su dirección–Naruto es un gran amigo, de veras!- y es media noche, es viernes, y Suigetsu debería estar en algún bar, o divirtiéndose en una fiesta, pero esta allí, con sus jeans desgastados y su chaqueta, parado al frente de la puerta del departamento #311, y la luz del pasillo parpadea de vez en cuando, y los pequeños números brillan, y toca la puerta -Quien quiera que sea, lárguese!...- se escucha desde adentro, el olor a ginebra se podría oler a kilómetros –Eh!…soy yo…- se oye algo romperse, una botella de vidrio, tal vez de ginebra, y luego un par de pasos y se abre la puerta, los números de mueven y ahí está Karin, con una polera de algodón larga hasta las rodillas, y sus gafas, y nada más, y seguramente es lo mas desarreglada que la ha visto jamás, y es extremadamente sexy, y…mierda, ya no puede concentrarse, porque está loco por decirle lo sexy que se ve sin ningún maquillaje ni ropa provocativa, y jamás se lo dirá porque es una reverenda mariconada, y solo la mira, y ella parece sorprendida, mucho, la verdad, pero no le interesa y pasa sin pedir permiso, y es una pequeña sala, regada de botellas de ginebra por todos lados, y espejos en las paredes, muchos, muchos espejos, unos cuantos sillones, y una televisión antigua, aun que todo lo demás en la sala es moderno, y – Que mierda quieres tiburón, estoy ocupada…- no está borracha, pero casi,- ¿Ocupada asiendo qué? ¿Emborrachándote con ginebra hasta el coma etílico?- y su sarcasmo sigue intacto desde la última vez que lo vio, piensa Karin, - No es algo que te interese, así que largo…- y está a punto de abrirle la puerta para que se valla, pero Suigetsu no vino para eso, -Tal vez si me interesa…- y de un momento a otro está demasiado cerca, y de nuevo ella no está borracha, pero casi, y – Duele…- susurra, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde hace mas de una semana -¿Qué?- él no lo entiende,– Que duele…- aunque tal vez… -¿Qué cosa?- , tal vez si lo entienda, solo un poco…- No lo sé… Te juro que no lo sé.- parece estar al borde del llanto, y él hace algo que jamás pensó que haría, la abraza, la abraza tan fuerte que cree que la va a romper, y ella esta tan sorprendida que no puede ni respirar, y la situación es tan surrealista, y tal vez los dos piensen que es un sueño-pesadilla, pero de todas maneras hacen el amor en el sillón, rodeados de botellas de ginebra, y la tenue luz de la estática del televisor antiguo…

Y a Suigetsu desde hace mucho que le dejo de gustar su casa, porque esta tan abandonada, tan resquebrajada… son los retazos de una familia que pudo haber sido feliz, pero ahora tiene a Karin, con su departamento con olor a Ginebra y su televisor en blanco y negro, y sus insultos y su besos húmedos, y no necesita ya los recuerdos de una vida que pudo haber sido, ahora tiene algo real, y tal vez, tal vez fuera a dejarle algunas flores a Mangetsu, y el no llora, jamás ha derramado una lagrima por él, pero tal vez sea mejor ir en un día de lluvia…

Y ellos no tenían una relación –claro que no- pero Suigetsu era propiedad de Karin y viceversa, porque ambos son posesivos, y apasionados, y odian pero les gusta mucho más el odio que el amor…

…y tal vez Karin ya no necesite los espejos...

Solo basta con mirarlo a los ojos.

Fin.


End file.
